Blast from the past
by That.one.sasusaku.fangirl
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are having a little fun when something unexpected happens and Sakura ends up having to look after a Genin Sasuke. Deals how chibi Sasuke feels about his future and current Sasuke's efforts to get back to his wife and daughter. Occurs in the boruto timeline. I suck at summaries I'm sorry. I promise it's good!


Chapter 01

AN: I've had this headcanon for a long, long, LONG time. And ive been tumbling it around in my head for a while, but I think I'm just about ready to flipping tackle this now. Uhm... oh also, a heads up, I kinda effed with the things a rinnegan can do, so at that point it kind of becomes canon divergent. But it's no biggie right? Oh also, the beginning of this fic will get a little heated, there's no lemons or anything but I felt the need to warn ya'll. Anyway, happy reading.

Sakura sat behind her desk, finishing up paperwork so she could head out for good. Now that Tsunade had retired, Sakura was head doctor at the hospital. Which therefore means, more paperwork. Sakura didn't mind though, it's not like she had anything better to do. Her daughter was away on a mission most of the time now, much like her husband. Sakura sighed and continued flipping through the bound sheets. The late afternoon sun streaming into her office, basked everything in a warm golden glow. The small plants she kept at her desk, began retracting themselves preparing for the night ahead. Sakura watched them and thought she should do the same.

Sakura began putting away her pens and stacking the papers into little organised piles for tomorrow. She stood up, causing the chair behind her to screech and stretched. Her back cracking at the motion. Sakura let out a little groan and began taking her lab coat off, when she heard somebody grab her doorknob. Nobody just grabs her doorknob. She has enough authority both in the hospital and within the village for people to respect the need to knock on her door. The only one who didn't bother was- "Sakura. Your assistant told me you should've been finished an hour ago, why are you still here?" Her thoughts were interrupted by his deep monotone voice. He opened the door and let himself in. Getting swathed in the warm glow of the late afternoon sun. He looked almost ethereal. His pale skin seemed to glow and contrast against his deep dark onyx hair, lifted to almost a blue black in the sun. Sakura didn't think she'd every get sick of looking at her husband.

That is until Sasuke cleared his throat, to bring her back from her Sasuke induced wet dream. He smirked at her and she laughed. "Sorry Sasuke-kun." She giggled. "When did you get back?" She asked making her way up to him. Before he could answer, Sakura asked again, " Why didn't you come get me sooner? Have you eaten? You look hungry, are you hungry? What would you like me to make you?" Sasuke being used to Sakura's mother hen like behaviour just chuckled and ruffled her hair, "I'm fine Sakura, I didn't wait that long and I'm not particularly hungry either." He said. Sakura looked up at him and gave him a warm smile, before wrapping her arms around his torso. Surrounded by his black cloak and familiar scent, Sakura finally felt at peace. Satisfied. She snuggled her face closer into the warmth his hard chest provided and hmed as Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin atop her soft cotton candy locks, as he breathed the smell of her vanilla shampoo.

They stood like that for a while more before Sakura felt Sasuke remove his arm from her waist. She looked up at him questioningly, he brought his hand up to the side of her face and rubbed her cheek softly. His usually hard, expressionless eyes soft as he looked down at her lovingly. He tipped her face up to him and clasped her lips in a soft chaste kiss. Their lips barely touching. Feelings of gratitude and satisfaction were exchanged. Sakura got up on her tip toes and pushed their lips together more. Sasuke seemed to get the idea and bent down, his tongue probing the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. Sakura ran her hand through his soft dark hair and caressed the side of his neck. They had a battle of wills as they battled for dominance, Sakura eventually giving in, as she usually does. She pulls at his hair extracting a low moan from Sasuke.

She felt like a lovesick teenager, as she felt his hand rest on her hip under her tunic, their lips still locked together. Somehow they had found themselves in Sakura's chair, Sakura sitting in his lap, straddling him. His cloak was off and most of his shirt unbuttoned. His hair was messy and tousled, but that just made him all the more enticing. Eyeing the exposed flesh of his neck, Sakura broke their kiss and latched onto his jaw. Pecking small kisses down to the crook of his neck. Sasuke hissed as Sakura sucked and nibbled at his flesh. His skin alight and burning. Sakura didn't relent until she left a deep dark mark on his pale characteristically Uchiha skin. She licked at the mark lovingly and pulled away to admire her handy work. Sasuke was flushed, he looked devoured, the mark contrasting against his skin beautifully.

Perhaps having enough of letting Sakura have her way with him, Sasuke flipped them over. Sakura was basically lying down on the office chair. "You've had your fun now it's my turn." He whispered roughly into her ear. His voice hoarse and gravelly. He sounded strained. Sasuke unclasped Sakura's tunic leaving the tops of her breasts exposed. He hned with satisfaction, when he saw she was not bound and kissed her again. His hand travelling up from her exposed taught belly to the soft curves of her breasts. Sakura moaned, she had not been touched in months, even this much stimulation tightening a coil within her. Sasuke activated his sharingan, meaning to keep the image of his wife writhing under him etched into his mind for later. When the air around them began to get thicker and warp, in a manner Sasuke was quite familiar with, "Oh fuck." He mumbled under his breath. It was going to be such a hassle, when he gets back and the mood is probably going to be gone by then as well. Sasuke was not aware of how much of a hassle it really was going to be.

Sasuke hit his head against a soft carpeted floor. He was confronted with an unfamiliar looking ceiling. His head hurt as he got up to sit, when he was confronted with something even more unfamiliar. A woman with pale creamy skin, green eyes, pink hair and a mark like tsunade has, on her forehead, stared back at him. She might be Sakura's sister or something, but I didn't know Sakura had an older sister who was this strong, she must be if she has that mark. Hell I didn't know Sakura had a sister at all, Sasuke thought to himself as he observed her. She was sat in what looked like an office chair, he looked around, this place looked like an office too, a doctors office. Was this woman a doctor? Sasuke turned back to her, she looked like she was in the middle of doing something Sasuke had no interest in ever doing. That was more the type of thing Kakashi-sensei and Naruto enjoyed more than he did. Sasuke eyed this woman again, her hair was messy and tousled, her lips were kiss swollen, her face was bright red and her clothes were barely on her body. He watched her face go from a look of shock to a look of confusion, that probably matched his.

"That isn't funny anata, change back." The woman said, it almost sounded like she was whining, although she had a nice voice, the kind of voice his mother had. Wait, "Anata?! Change back!?" Sasuke sputtered from his place on the floor. What was this woman even talking about?! Did she confuse him with somebody else. "C'mon Sasuke-kun, I was getting really into it too! Change back. This really isn't funny." The woman said as she swung her legs a little. Ok so she didn't think she was somebody else...She seemed frustrated too, not as much as Sasuke was though, "What are you talking about lady!?" Sasuke finally asked, or more yelled, uncharacteristic of him yes, but he was in an unusual situation. He watched her sputter, "I swear to god Sasuke-kun if you don't change back, I'll take you like that!" She said as she got up from the chair, she was a very, very attractive woman. He thought to himself, wait, take him? Take him how? He soon figured it out when she got down on her knees, on the floor in front of him and reached for his shorts, "WOAH! Lady what are you doing!" Sasuke yelled as he scrambled backwards, away from her.

The woman had a confused look on her face and then a look of knowing, like she figured something out, well she'd better share it with him, because as of right now Sasuke was beyond confused. He knew he was attractive but he didn't think he was attractive enough to get women twice his age to fawn over him as such. "Sasuke-kun right?" The woman asked thoughtfully as she got up off her hands and knees and sat back on the floor. Sasuke eyed her, she didn't seem bad, sure she tried to lay some moves on him, but she didn't seem evil, she had kind eyes. "Yes." Sasuke answered. The woman began to clasp her shirt back together and said, "Alright Sasuke-kun, can you tell me who the hokage is honey?". What an absurd question, Sasuke thought to himself, everyone knew who the hokage was, especially when they're brand new. "Tsunade-sama." He answered. "Why are you asking me this?" Sasuke asked irritably. This doesn't explain why he was here in this unfamiliar place with this unfamiliar woman.

The woman's eyes grew big, well bigger and a smile broke out on her face. She really was a very beautiful woman, Sasuke thought to himself. "Wow.." She said softly. "I didn't think it was possible, that's amazing." She was gazing into what seemed like a far off place. "What's possible?" Sasuke asked his face scrunching up into his usual scowl. "Well I don't know how to tell you this Sasuke-kun but you have travelled in time." The woman said with a warm smile. "I have what!? Look this isn't funny. I was in the middle of training, I need to get back ok. My team is probably searching for me. I need to get back." Sasuke tried reasoning with the woman. She got up and ruffled his hair. "I don't know how to do that sweetie, but if anyone can help us, the hokage can." She stretched out an hand for him to take. Sasuke glared at it but took it nonetheless.

"Who are you?" He asked as he brushed his clothes off. "You've met me before, don't you recognise me?" The woman asked with cheeky smile and a giggle. "I remember everyone I've met. I've never met you before." Sasuke said with an air of finality. Standing side by side, Sasuke only reached up to the woman's chest, it was annoying to be so much shorter. She bent down, her face inches away from his. Was she going to try something again, sasuke thought as he stepped back. "Take a real good look. You've really never seen me before?" The woman asked as her eyes bore into his. Sasuke searched her face. Her colouring was similar to Sakura's, she had flush pink lips and big green eyes. Her eyes were kind, but they looked like they'd seen a lot, a lot of happiness, a lot of pain. She was beautiful, and looked oddly familiar but Sasuke couldn't name her. He shrugged. The woman laughed and got back up from her crouch and put an arm around his shoulders, as she walked them towards the door of the office, Sasuke doesn't know how he even got in. "Sakura." She said. "I'm Sakura."

Sasuke's mouth drops open. He stopped in his tracks, feet rooted to the floor. "Sakura.." he gasped looking at the woman. She smiled, "Do I look like you expected me to, Sasuke-kun?" She said playfully enunciating every syllable in his name. Did he really travel in time.. that would be the only explanation for why this woman could possibly be Sakura. He needed to ask her something. Something only Sakura would know. His face scrunched up in thought as he seemingly glared at the floor. "If you are Sakura then, tell me the name of the bridge we fought Zabuza and Haku on then." He asked, still not believing the whole time travel schpiel. "If I remember right, they named it after Naruto, I think they called it the great Naruto bridge, or something." The woman answered with a smile. Waiting for him to wrap his head around it. "Sasuke-kun, If you're having a hard time believing me you can just look outside." She suggested motioning towards a wall of windows behind her desk, that Sasuke stupidly never really bothered looking at.

Outside he could see a city that was completely unfamiliar to him. This is what Konoha will look like? Impossible. The buildings were tall, reaching up to the sky, there were large screens, flashing colours and lights everywhere. The sun was setting on a mountain he'd seen everyday of his life. But now it looked different. Much different. There were three additional faces on the hokage mountain. One he recognized as Tsunade's, another, with a mask on, looking eerily like his perverted sensei and the other, whiskered, with spiky hair, aged up or not he knew exactly who that was. Sasuke schooled his face from a look of complete and utter shock into, his usual stoic face. "Oh, Naruto is the hokage now, is he?" The woman laughed at his monotonous tone, "Oh you don't recognize me but you recognize him?" She chuckled. "Yeah Baka Naruto is our Hokage now, and he's a good one too!" She says excitedly with a large smile on her face.

Naruto can't be hokage, Sakura can't be this happy talking about Naruto being hokage, this is bullshit! Sasuke brings his hands together, "kai!" He opens his eyes to Sakura folding her arms over her chest, still smiling. He glares. "Kai!" Nothing happens. "Kai kai kai kai kai!" He yells. "ok, ok. You're a smart boy figure it out, this isn't a genjutsu." He heard Sakura say as she stepped closer to him and took him in her arms. In a warm comforting hug. She smelt nice, and she was warm, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to push her away. "Come on, let's go get Naruto to help us out, and get you back to your time." She said as she pulled away from him and gently pat him on the head. Nobody has been this openly affectionate towards him since he lost him mother, Sasuke was confused, but he felt warmth blossom in his chest. Pathetic...

They walked out of what Sasuke now knew to be a hospital. Sakura kept her arm on Sasuke's shoulder as they walked, keeping them close, and Sasuke let her. He couldn't imagine the Sakura he knew to behave the way she does, so proud, confident in her own abilities, straight forward, no blushing or stuttering when she talked to him. He liked it, it was nice to imagine Sakura would blossom into somebody like this. "Sakura that's kinky!" He heard a woman yell from the entrance of the hospital. Sakura laughed from beside him as the woman and a boy who looked to be his age walked towards them. "Whose that?" He whispered to Sakura, he may trust her, but he doesn't have to trust anybody else. "That's just Ino pig and her son, Inojin." Sakura said as she ruffled his hair. He looked back at the woman who was supposed to be Ino, she looked to be as tall as Sakura was, if not a little taller, her hair was still blonde and she grew it out very long, unlike Sakura's short bob. She still worse purple and exposed her midriff, Sakura must've learnt that from her, he thought as he eyed the triangle of exposed skin on Sakura. The boy seemed decent enough, clearly her son, also blonde, his hair in a ponytail, his eyes pale, he had his mother's colourings. He was however much paler than she was, Sasuke imagined he got that from his father. Whoever that was.

Sasuke's observations were cut short "Forehead!" She gushed, "you made him change into a genin too! Couldn't you have done rebel Sasuke instead!" She said as she laughed. "No, we you see-" Sakura was cut off. "If you want him that young keep it in the bedroom girl! Don't parade him around!" She said as she giggled again. Sasuke gave her a look. Her son had a similar look of distain in his face, looking up at his mother. " Ino! Your son is right there!" Sakura chastised. "He's old enough to hear these things." Ino brushes off. "Whatever, it's not what you think ok!" Sakura says. "This Sasuke is the real genin Sasuke, he's somehow traveled in time." She whispers, arms protectively wrapped around his shoulders. Ino's eyes grew wider as she bent down to look at him, Sasuke felt objectified. He glared. "Stop it." He grumbled. Ino laughed and straightened back up. "Just like I remember." She chuckled. "Don't tell anyone by the way! If anyone asks, tell them he got stuck in a transformation jutsu. Capiche!" he hears Sakura say sternly to Ino. "Gotcha babe." Ino says and they begin walking back into the hospital, he hears Ino's son, Inojin was it? Ask, "Mom, was that really uncle Sasuke? He's got two arms, it looks kind of weird on him."

Of course he's got two arms. Why wouldn't Sasuke have two arms. He looks back up at Sakura questioningly, she heard it too. She had a worried look on her face and then quickly covered it up,and smiled down at him. "I'll have you know even with one arm, you are one of the two strongest ninjas walking this planet." She pokes his forehead and puts her arm around his shoulders again. "C'mon, lets go meet Naruto and head home." Sasuke doesn't even want to begin thinking about how Sakura knew about the forehead poke and how they share a house, were they married? If Ino has a child, do they have a child... does he manage to keep Sakura happy? And how in the actual hell is Naruto hokage!

AN: and scene! Oh my god that was satisfying . I'm super excited for this fic tho! I couldn't stop myself once I got going. Expect a new chapter soon, I am obsessed with writing as genin Sasuke. I'm planning on getting deep into Sasuke's feelings about his future with Sakura and his future self in the next chapter. Oh and also a little bit about how our Sasuke fares in the past too. Please tell me what you think and if you enjoyed it. See ya'll in a couple days! :3


End file.
